The present invention relates to an apparatus with a guide channel for supplying cartridges arranged on a belt from a magazine to a machine gun by a drive acting on the belt or on the cartridge with, each belt member comprising a double claw guided with guide noses in the guide channel which axially and radially fixes the cartridge, as well as a single claw engaging in fixed manner between the double claw of the adjacent belt member in a flush, rotary manner, but fixed in the axial and belt direction, and with belt members being separable by an approximately radial movement.
Belts with disassemblable belt members are used in many machine guns in caliber range approximately 12.7 to 40 mm, different belt constructions being known. The invention relates to belts, in which each belt member comprises a double claw and an adjacent single claw, the double claw assentially assuming the retaining functions for the cartridge by resiliantly engaging round more than half the circumference of the cartridge by the two claws thereof and thereby radially fixes the same, as well as by of projections arranged thereon engages in a circumferential groove of the cartridge and consequently axially fixes the same. The single claw is fitted so that it can be pivoted to a limited extent to all sides on a web connecting the two claws of the double claw. It essentially assumes the connecting function for the belt and is rotatable on the cartridge. By its outwardly bevelled, lateral edges, the individual claw is mounted in a rotatable and axially fixed manner in grooves on the facing lateral edges of the two claws of the double claw, so that the belt is given its flexibility. The individual belt members are interconnected by axial insertion of the cartridge, in that the cartridge radially fixes the individual claw whilst maintaining the rotatability thereof. The double claw also guides the belt in the supply directions for the machine guns, in that on both claws are arranged outwardly projecting noses in spaced manner from the cartridge and which engage in corresponding guide grooves on the supply means
In the case of machine guns, particularly when they are installed on vehicles, the cartridge belt is stored in an also carried magazine, e.g. in a ring magazine and is supplied by means of a mechanical drive from the magazine, via a guide channel to the gun. The magazine is generally equipped with a follow-up drive, which ensures that the belt can always run in a completely satisfactory manner into the guide channel.
The filling or refilling of the magazine, which is often positioned at difficultly accessible points, has exclusively been carried out by hand outside the guide channel, the separation of belt members or the joining of terminal belt members by the cartridge requiring considerable expenditure of force and considerable dexterity. In addition, such filling must take place at a point where there is sufficient space for these operations. Tha resulting time expenditure leads to undesired failures or losses when fighting.